traffic jam
by Neha Malik
Summary: Daya and shreya are stuck in traffic jam after a tiring day will it result in the anger of daya or turn out to be a sweet memory for them? peep inside one shot


**Salam .. one shot on dayareya I just think every couple is just fiction that's the story that makes it worst or great ...okay moving onto story ...**

 _Daya and shreaya were returning from a crime scene with nikhil ,pankaj and divya .. pankaj was sitting with daya in the front seat_

 _pankaj: sir I am feeling hungry.. since our duty hour have passed so can we just stopby_

 _daya: sorry pankaj but someone have to report the details to sir and the evidence should be send to forensic bureau at earliest_

 _divya: but sir someone have to report to sir can we just stop by and you report the progress to sir_

 _daya: yaa this could be done ..but how will you guys manage to go home since your cars are at bureau_

 _nikhil: this morning I came with divya and my house is just on 10 minutes walk so I will drop divya home and I am pretty sure pankaj will manage on his own_

 _pankaj: ohh ya sir and if there isn't any convinience I will just stay at nikhil's side_

 _daya: what about you shreya?_

 _shreya: ohh sir about me I am not feeling hungry that much and apart from that my house is at a great distance from nikhil's_

 _Daya: so you are coming with me?_

 _shreya: yes daya sir_

 _daya: aren't you hungry ..I know you said you are not but you have not eaten anything and has been working since morning ..it was a hectic day_

 _shreya: sir I am fine..and you too have not eaten anything tooo_

 _divya nikhil and pankaj just smiled realizing there love for one another_

 _daya: okay but you can just go with them and just get some parcel_

 _shreya: but sir it might get late doing this and traffic of mumbai is another problem_

 _daya: shreya just do as I say it's an order_

 _shreya : okay sir.._

 _daya drops the trio at a resturant_

 _nikhil: shreya are you coming or should I just get you parcel order here_

 _shreya: just bring it here I will wait here..._

 _nikhil: okay ..enjoy_

 _shreya blushed_

 _he leaves and there were only two of them in the car shreya at the back seat while daya at driver seat .. they waited while taking secret glances at one another through the back view mirror_

 _after almost 20 minutes nikhil getss shreya a pizza box with two cans of colddrink_

 _shreya takes it and nikhil leaves_

 _daya: shreya I am just thinking my self as your chauffer .can you just come and sit with me in the front seat_

 _shreya goes towards front seat hesitantingly and then daya started driving_

 _daya: why arenot you eating shreya?_

 _shreya: I just asked nikhil to bring it for both of us_

 _daya: (getting her meaning): but shreya I am driving we might get late if we just wait for me to finish eating_

 _shreya: okay sir then I too don't want to eat_

 _daya: but shreya ..._

 _and then brake... with a jolt_

 _shreya: what happened sir?_

 _daya: ohh nothing while talking to you I didn't realize there was a car ahead_

 _shreya: ohh sorry.._

 _daya: you don't have to say sorry_

 _after almost two minutes_

 _daya: oh no_

 _shreya: ow ow ...looks like we are stuck_

 _daya: yaa right and there is a heavy traffic ahead and we are pretty stuck in this since there are many cars behind us too .we can't take another route.._

 _shreya: hmm so let' s have this...said while pointing the parcel_

 _daya: hmm.. sure_

 _and they started eating it_

 _daya: well shreya since we are over here stuck let's play some game_

 _shreya just chokes on her food_

 _daya: it's okay if you don't want_

 _shreya: no it's just that it's pretty rare you and game just don't go along_

 _daya: comeon I am not taht boring_

 _shreya: yaa but game?_

 _daya: that means you will play?_

 _shreya: of course..but what game_

 _daya: 20 questions with a twist_

 _shreya: twist ?_

 _daya : you will answer questions about me and I will answer question about you .. as you know we l...o..mean just to find out how much we know one another_

 _shreya: intresting idea ..._

 _daya: so .. will you like to take the first turn_

 _shreya: yaa sure .. so what ia my favourite colour ?_

 _daya: no colour is your favourite colour but you just love black shade_

 _shreya: correct_

 _daya: so what is my favourite colour ?_

 _shreya: your favourite colour is navy blue_

 _daya: right .. so my turn since you asked about colours right?_

 _shreya: yeah_

 _daya: what is my favourite food?_

 _shreya:hmm aloo ke parathe_

 _daya: right and you just love pasta_

 _shreya: right ..so what would I love to wear in these three option ..a short length dress .or my pjs...or shalwar kameez_

 _daya: you would like to wear traditional but will love to wear your pjs_

 _shreya: right_

 _daya: what will I like to wear to my sleep .. my pjs or shorts_

 _shreya: you just don't change after going and sleep in whatever you are wearing_

 _daya: how come you know? he sounded surprised_

 _shreya: a lady never reveals her secret_

 _daya: now I am afraid of you_

 _shreya: hahaha_

 _daya: well my turn ... okay which type of girl could I fall for an introvert .. an extrovent...or ambivert?_

 _shreya( since I am a kind of ambivert so..) an ambivert_

 _daya: right and you would fall for an introvert_

 _shreya: but you are not a complete introvert ... h...huhh.. and look away_

 _daya: what have you just said?_

 _shreya: I mean I ... haa..was ..juat asking ifyouareanintrovert?_

 _daya: what?_

 _shreya: are you an introvert sir?_

 _daya: I think so I am an ambivert.._

 _shreya: ohh well wrong_

 _daya: mean?_

 _shreya: I would fall for an ambivert_

 _daya: who do I love shreya?_

 _shreya: huhhh?:0_

 _daya: what?_

 _shreya: how would I know and it was my turn said rapidly in order to hide her blush_

 _daya: okay I have already asked now you answer_

 _shreya: sir how will I know_

 _daya: who would I fall for shreya?_

 _shreya: I don't know( should I confess my feelings ? or should I not? shoul I ? should I not?)_

 _daya : I would fall for one whose name came at the last of my sentence shreya.. who would you fall for? or whom you have falling for.. said with deep intense stare_

 _shreya: sir I have fallen f_ _or ...y..o..u_

 _daya: and still saying sir?_

 _shreya: so what should I say ?_

 _daya: I guess I have my name for some reasons_

 _shreya: but how can I sir?_

 _daya: guess I will have to wipe that sir from your mouth so... said and leaned forward_

 _they were just a millimetre apart and then_

 _honk honk_

 _the traffic signal had cleared and daya was just feeling quite frustated ..the car behind them was cobtinously honking_

 _shreya: hahaha_

 _daya: just don't laugh I will just wipe sir and that laugh as soon as we get at the bureau_

 _shreya: daya I love you_

 _daya finally smiled and they headed back_

 _for daya and shreya thsi was the best traffic jam of thier lives_

 **just an o.s hopefully you guys enjoyed it and will be waiting for your reviews**

 **NEHA MALIK**


End file.
